In the oral care industry, efforts continue to be made to make oral care regiments more appealing, especially to children, who often find oral care boring and tedious. For example, toothbrushes have been developed that are intended to amuse the user through graphics, interactive games and/or light shows. Oral care kits have also been proposed in which a toothbrush and stickers are provided. The stickers are intended to be positioned on the included toothbrush (or other surface) as a reward for conducting the required oral care regiment. In one such existing kit, the toothbrush and stickers are located within a package so that the stickers themselves are not visible to a potential customer. Such an arrangement is undesirable because the existence of the stickers must be communicated to the consumer via other means. Moreover, consumers may not evaluate the quality and/or aesthetics of the stickers in the kit at the point of purchase.